


Nightingale

by Marasa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Secret Lovers, dema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Love led to horrible decisions and irrational thinking that spoke against what the Bishops were so desperately trying to convince their prisoners of.Tyler and Josh meet in secret.





	Nightingale

Love was a distraction in Dema.

According to the Bishops, it only inspired rebellion.

Love led to horrible decisions and irrational thinking that spoke against what they were so desperately trying to convince their prisoners of.

Tyler and Josh meet in secret.

The crescent moon hangs in the sky at the position of past midnight. The wind blows cooler this high up. 

Tyler stands on the roof of one of the buildings behind a glass factory. He stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets. He looks around the quiet landscape for any sign of movement of the man coming to meet him.

It’s been a month since they’d seen each other.

Josh and Tyler had been stupid and accidentally spend too much time during the day together.

The Bishops, ever observant, must have caught the way their shoulders brushed and the way they shared shy smiles and they way they looked at each other like the other was the entire world because not long after, they were sending Josh away to work separately from Tyler.

It had taken a lot of sneaking around and many letters being secretly delivered for them to put this together.

Tonight, they would rendezvous on this rooftop at the edge of Dema where only the moon could see them.

Tyler licks his lips.

He whistles a tune that lifts and dives in a lovely melody. It travels through the air across rooftops and down alleys.

To others, it’s nothing more than a nightingale’s song, but for the man he loves, it’s a beacon, a song to guide him back home. 

Two minutes later, the ladder behind him shakes. 

Tyler swallows.

His heart races as he watches the ladder tremble more and more as someone ascends it.

It could be a Bishop, it could be Nico, it could be-

Everything stops.

Time doesn’t exist as Tyler stares in disbelief at the love of his life stepping up the last rung and finding his balance atop the roof.

Josh looks around, almost as shaken as he is, but the uncertainty melts away the minute their eyes meet.

Dark eyes, dark hair; Tyler almost tears up at the sight of him that’s grown fuzzy with his absence.

There’s barely enough time for Tyler to brace himself before Josh is running forward and scooping him up.

Josh’s lips are frantic against his boyfriend’s chest.

He nuzzles his nose against Tyler’s sternum and nipples as he hums and laughs joyfully at being reunited with the man he loves with his whole heart.

”Josh, Josh, Joshua...” Tyler chants like a prayer. 

Josh tilts his head up to nip at Tyler’s neck, needy and overwhelmed. Tyler welcomes him with a hand moving from Josh’s shoulder to the back of his head, stroking, soothing.

Tyler can’t stop smiling as his feet dangle above the ground. His skin feels luminescent with every show of affection.

Josh loves him; he can feel it in the way he snuffles under his jaw and wraps his arms tighter around him.

“Are you gonna put me down now?” Tyler asks after a whole minute, trying to sound serious but failing miserably with how wide he’s smiling.

“Mmm,” Josh hums in consideration as he looks up at him. “Nope.”

Tyler throws his head back. “Jooosh!”

“Shh! Okay, okay!”

They giggle quietly as Josh lets him down. They lean into each other, lips barely touching, foreheads pressed together.

“I missed you,” Josh whispers. “I missed you so much, Tyler.” 

Tyler places a palm on his cheek.

“Show me how much you missed me.”

Their bottom lips drag against each other at first, slow, indulgent. They smile together before allowing their mouths to fall open.

Airy sighs and whimpers escape them. Each breath speaks concisely of how much the past month without the other has been torture, how they’ve been thinking about this, needed this.

Josh slips his hands under Tyler’s shirt to feel the warm skin of his waist. Tyler answers with a more liberal use of his tongue against Josh’s and a hand tangled in his boyfriend’s brown curls.

They sink to their knees.

Josh lays Tyler on his back and hovers above him. The position doesn’t interfere with the path of Tyler’s hands now under Josh’s shirt.

His hands move as if trying to remember him. Each dip and curve is familiar again under his fingers.

Tyler’s palms move over Josh’s nipples and he gasps as if he had felt the inquisitive touch on his own chest.

Every beautiful sound fallen from Tyler stokes the fire within Josh. Josh knows his lover prefers touches to his chest and sides but it’s clear that he needs attention elsewhere tonight.

Josh breathes under Tyler’s ear and the man is whimpering and craning his neck back, trying to chase the feeling.

He wants a mark, something to show that nothing has power over their love.

Tyler wants a bruise on his neck the shape of Josh’s mouth that tells the Bishops, ‘Fuck. You.’

The pace Josh keeps is slow as to let them experience each touch in full. After this long apart, they’re devoting their entire attention to each individual stimulus so it’s amplified to the point of being overwhelming.

Josh drags his lips across Tyler’s throat.

Tyler shivers.

Josh kisses his Adam’s apple.

Tyler gasps.

“Calm, baby,” Josh soothes with his fingers curling under Tyler’s shirt at his sides. “I’m not leaving you. We have all night together.”

And Tyler is so glad, he could cry.

He had cried that first night they had been together in every way. It had started in the factory after curfew and ended in the loft. It was dusty and dark but they had become one and for once, the world seemed absolutely perfect.

That night, Josh had with him, above him, _inside_ him.

Tyler’s skin feels like fire.

He’d rather burn to ashes than live another day in Dema.

Tyler wraps his fingers around Josh’s wrist and brings it to his mouth.

Josh watches with parted lips and half-lidded eyes as he kisses each of his knuckles, the back of his hand, his palm.

When he reaches the inside of Josh’s wrist, Tyler opens his mouth slightly to allow a tiny bit of suction. Each kiss sounds with an intimate smack.

It’s enough to rouse Josh from his dazed bliss and have him hunched closely over him again.

Tyler attempts to continue his kissing down the inside of Josh’s forearm but as soon as his boyfriend licks over a fresh bruise positioned over the chords of his throat, Tyler is leaning his head back with an open-mouthed whine.

Josh’s leg slots between his own. His arm remains in Tyler’s grasp as he slowly licks and kisses and sucks at his neck.

“I- I love you,” Tyler pants out as Josh sucks on his earlobe. “When I’m not with you, I want to be. And when I am with you, I never want it to end.”

Josh pulls back just enough to join their lips again. They swallow the soft sounds they involuntarily murmur in their desperation for each other.

Tyler closes his eyes and leans into him as Josh presses a long kiss to his forehead.

“We’ll be together, Tyler,” Josh whispers. “I promise you, we’ll leave this place. We’ll be together.”

On the roof, under the moon, the lovers hold each other.

They’ll make it out of here because life without each other is no longer an option.

Life in Dema is no longer an option.

Tyler kisses Josh. Josh’s eyes fall closed.

Away from the eyes of sleeping Bishops set on banning love, the nightingale sings.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Nightingale- a small European thrush with drab brownish plumage, noted for the rich melodious song of the male, heard especially at night in breeding season.’
> 
> yup


End file.
